Days Sim Dates
The Days Sim Date series is Pacthesis' current series of sim dates. It began with Festival Days in 2010 and is still ongoing with the most recent being Lunar Days that was released on January 1st 2012. Pacthesis also uploaded "fake" sim dates titled Another Days, Another Days 2 and Another Days 3 for April Fool's Day in 2010, 2011 and 2012, respectively. Before the Days series began, there was the Anime Sim Date series. Festival Days Festival Days was the first sim date in the Days series that was uploaded sometime around March-August 2010. In this game you play as Mayu, a high school girl who is trying to get a boyfriend before the school's festival in 30 days time. Wonderland Days Wonderland Days, based on the classic story Alice in Wonderland was released near the end of March 2010. The main character is Alice, who is sitting beside her bestfriend Noah. It was her birthday, so Noah went away to get his gift for her. While she is waiting for Noah, she sensed a person who jumped in a hole. She became curious and when she stepped on the edge of the hole, accidentally falls in it. She wakes up to find a man with rabbit characteristics named Oliver and discovers that she ended up in a kingdom called Wonderland. She is unable to leave Wonderland until the end of the month so she stayed with him. Idol Days Idol Days is the 3rd game in the series that features a girl named Lexie who moves to another city to fulfill her dream of joining a band. She subconsequently meets Cody, who leads her to an all-boy band who's guitar player has just quit and they ask her to join them. This game featured an English cover of Miku Hatsune's song "Rolling Girl" that was performed by YouTube singer, SquaDus. Kingdom Days Kingdom Days is set in a kingdom neighbouring Wonderland and was released on 5th September 2010. It is about a princess named Rose who is forced to flee her kingdom with her servant, Lewis when it is attacked. Chrono Days Chrono Days was released on 18th February 2011 and was Pacthesis' first sim date for girls that included a female datable character. It focuses on a girl named Saige who tries out a broken time machine and accidentally gets stuck 100 years in the past. Lunar Days Lunar Days, released on 1st January 2012 is the most recent sim date by Pacthesis. It's about a girl named Karina who goes to the library every week because of the feeling of something "calling" her, and a recurring dream where she finds herself in the library, with a green covered book, but when she opens it, her dream ends. But then on one weekly trip to the library, Karina finds the book that she has been seeing in her dreams, lying in a desk. Questioning whether or not she is dreaming, Karina decides opening the book, to settle the mystery. Next thing she knows is that she's in an unfamiliar world with run down streets and a glowing green moon in the sky. Before she can tell what exactly is going on, a man named Veon bumps into her. Turns out he's a thief on the run and quickly scrambles to gather the goods he stole dropped from the collision, including Karina's book. During the chase after Veon, Karina runs into two bounty hunters named Terrance and Elias, and a clumsy police officer named Fidel. In the end, Veon gets away. Karina explains to the two bounty hunters of her situation and how Veon stole the green book. Terrance feels guilty and invites her to stay at their residence for sometime. Elias disagrees, but unwillingly compromises. Fortunately, Veon finds Karina and returns her book to her. He claims that he took it by complete accident but starts explaining the book's magic, that the book can bring one from their world to the world they're currently in, the "Emerald World". The book's magic only works when the emerald moon is full and it takes about a month for a new moon to become a full one in the lunar cycle. Another Days Another Days, Another Days 2 and Another Days 3 are joke sim dates that Pacthesis uploaded to her deviantArt on April Fools Day in 2010, 2011 and 2012. It features badly drawn versions of many anime and cartoon characters such as characters from The Powerpuff Girls and Asuka Langley-Soryu from Neon Genesis Evangelion but also has characters created exclusively for each game such as Gary, Marty and Larry Stu. Each of these characters work as salesmen in stores apart from Larry who works in the popular fast food store McDonalds. Graduation Days Graduation Days was a sim date for boys that Pacthesis never completed. It was going to be about a boy who makes a bet with his friend named Taku; if the boy got a girlfriend before Taku, he will treat him a hamburger, if Taku got a girlfriend before him, he will treat him a combo meal. You can read about it here.